¡Viejo suertudo!
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Son un par de escenas pequeñitas, apéndices de ¡Ni lo sueñes...!


Este es un pequeño apéndice de ¡Ni lo sueñes…!

Es un Sam/Steve…y, por supuesto, no me pertenecen ni el Capitán América, ni Sam Wilson, ni ninguno de los Vengadores.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tengo un montón de historias empezadas, pero esta pequeñísima escena fue un recreo que me permití.

D.L.

 **ooo**

 **Viejo suertudo**

 **ooo**

Natasha Romanoff se deslizó dentro de la improvisada trinchera, junto a Steve, para reanudar la vigilancia. Las instalaciones de Hydra en Siberia eran recientes y allí estaban ellos, esperando la llegada de un gran cargamento de armas, y recién entonces, se encargarían de destruirlo todo.

La operación llevaba semanas de preparación, y hacía varios días que las comunicaciones eran casi nulas, no podían arriesgarse a que los interceptaran. Para Steve, eso significaba varios días sin poder ver a Sam, y dos días enteros sin hablar con él. Lo extrañaba, se moría de ganas de oír su voz, de que le dijera al oído que lo amaba, como hacía cada noche antes de dormir.

La espía rusa lo miró de reojo y susurró.

-¿De qué te estás acordando?

Steve parpadeó, desconcertado. -¿Cómo?

-Te pregunté: de qué te estabas acordando…aunque juraría que lo sé… ¿moreno, musculoso, metro noventa?

Steve resopló, exasperado, y negó con la cabeza; después desvió la mirada tratando de esconder la sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-No…es que hace dos días que no hablamos, y…

-Lo extrañas…-Una mirada divertida le iluminó la cara a la pelirroja, se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio, y continuó-. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo extrañas más?

Steve abrió muy grandes los ojos, trató de decir algo, pero no le salió nada. Ella se apresuró a aclararle. –No te estoy pidiendo por los detalles privados…todavía…

Sin dejar de vigilar el camino y la entrada a la vieja mina, Steve dijo. –Sus brazos, sus manos…el modo en que me mira…

Natasha aportó, buscando la reacción del Capitán. –Esos brazos fuertes son capaces de derretir a cualquiera…esos músculos sujetándote deben sentirse-

-¡Natasha!

-¿Qué? ¿No es así? ¿No te derrites cuando te abraza y te aprieta y te-?

-¿¡Puedes dejar de fantasear con nosotros!? –Exclamó Steve Rogers, ruborizado completamente, desde el cuello, pasando por las orejas y ambas mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, con una expresión seria-. Te hará bien hablar de Sam. Yo sé que lo extrañas.

Steve sonrió y se pasó una mano por la frente. –Sí, es cierto… ¡pero no voy a contarte cómo me abraza o cómo…!

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Steve?

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el rubio murmuró.

–Sus besos…lo que más extraño son sus besos…y cómo me abraza cuando me besa…con todo su cuerpo…es como si me besara con todo su cuerpo…

Natasha suspiró y carraspeó…-¡Eres un jodido viejo suertudo!

…

Tony y Bruce discutían sobre las mejoras que querían hacerle al equipo de Sam. No se le escapaba a Stark que la presencia de Wilson en la Torre tenía un solo propósito: ver a Steve apenas llegara.

-Puedes opinar, Wilson, después de todo, eres tú el que lo usa, ¿te parece estable?

Sam trató de recordar los cinco últimos minutos de conversación…no sabía qué podría opinar…porque no había estado escuchando. Su mente estaba en Siberia.

-Mmm...Ah…no…no sé de qué están hablando -suspiró, al fin.

Tony le golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos. -¿Dónde estás, Wilson?

Sam esquivó la mano que trató de volver a golpearlo. –No vamos a arriesgarnos poniéndote unas alas inestables, el Capitán es bueno y todo eso…pero me imagino que si por culpa de Bruce te vas de bruces…pues-

-¡Ey, son tus ideas y son tus materiales, Tony! ¿Cómo podría ser culpa mía? –se quejó el Dr. Banner.

Sam sonrió a ambos científicos, caminó hasta el enorme ventanal y miró hacia la ciudad.

-¿Han tenido novedades de la misión?

-¿¡Ves, y tú me dices que no soy sensible?! ¡Vino a ver si sabíamos algo de su amorcito, no a vernos a nosotros! –Stark se dirigió a Bruce, abriendo ampliamente los brazos, con exagerados movimientos.

Bruce se acercó a Sam. –Están esperando la llegada del armamento, para destruir el objetivo. Natasha se comunicó hace un par de horas.

Sam le sonrió, agradecido. –Saber que ella está allí, me deja más tranquilo.

-¿Te tranquiliza saber que una asesina está con el Capitán? –Interrumpió Tony, irónico.

-Por supuesto que sí…Natasha es…especial. Es una gran amiga de Steve.

Bruce lo observó un momento y ofreció. -¿Prefieres quedarte o quieres que te llamemos si sabemos algo más?

-¡Jarvis! Pasa las comunicaciones que reciba Wilson en su casa a la Torre…se quedará en la habitación del Capitán, hasta que…terminemos con las alas.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza y dijo, en voz baja, pero Tony escuchó perfectamente. –Él es un romántico, debajo de toda esa inteligencia…y ese…gigantesco ego…Este es su modo de demostrar que los apoya, a ti y a Steve…pero, yo que tú, me cuidaría con las cámaras en la habitación, Tony tiene un concepto peculiar de la privacidad ajena.

-¡Bruce! ¿Era necesario que me arruinaras la diversión? –Stark se alejó por el pasillo del laboratorio, murmurando obscenidades.

 _ **Xxxxx**_ _ **Dulzura Letal, 18 de mayo de 2015**_ _ **xxxxxxx**_


End file.
